


Exactly As Planned

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, Kink, Multi, Prompt Response, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony brings home a present for Abby to try, but things never seem to work out exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme, Kaylashay's prompt of Gibbs/Abby/Tony, trying something new for the first time.
> 
> Ended up being more of a ficlet than a drabble, but I had fun with it. -CJ

 

Gibbs had a towel tied around his waist, the rest of his body still dripping with water from his shower. He was listening as Abby babbled on and on about some online adventure she had as she sat cross-legged on the bed. It made no sense at all to him, but she was happy and playful and he listened anyway.

They heard the footsteps on the stairs a moment before Tony slipped into the room and asked with a little lecherous leer, "Can anyone join this party?"

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed and flew across the room to kiss him fiercely. Gibbs just smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Tony's face, he would have thought that after all this time that Tony would be immune to Abby, but he wasn't.

When she let him up for air she chided Tony, "You're late."

He untucked his shirt and held up the little red foil gift bag he was holding with a grin. "Sorry. I made a little detour on the way home. I bought you something you told me you've never tried before."

Abby took the bag with wide eyes and pulled out a decorative gold and black canister. Her smile grew even wider and she said, "Honey dust? Really? Do you know how long I've wanted to try this? And I've heard that the raspberry flavor tastes just like Caf-Pow."

Tony nodded and stepped over to Gibbs and gave him a peck on the lips. Gibbs wanted more than a quick peck though and playfully grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled him in close for a deeper, longer kiss.

Tony groaned and said, "Jethro, you're all wet,"

"So are you," he teased as Tony proceeded to pull his now wet shirt off over his head. Gibbs smirked at Tony's playful stinkeye and a heartbeat later, pulled Tony back in again.

Abby had opened up the canister and was exploring the contents, the soft feather brush, the little satin bag to contain the honey dust once it was opened, and the cellophane bag of raspberry flavored honey dust itself. She popped up with the satin bag and the unopened honey dust and stepped over to Gibbs and Tony. "Here," she said holding out the satin bag, "Somebody help me. Hold this open so I can pour it in."

Tony dutifully held out a hand to hold the bag, even as Gibbs still had a hold of his hips. In a comedy of errors, as the fruity scent of the dust hit Gibbs nose, his arousal pressing up lightly up against Tony's own gave a happy little lurch. That happy little lurch took Tony completely by surprise and he accidentally squeezed the little satin bag in response. Between his action on the satin bag itself and the interruption in Abby's pouring, honey dust billowed into the air and went everywhere. Well almost everywhere, a good majority of it seemed to end up clinging to Gibbs' damp skin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head in amused annoyance. Things with Tony and Abby never seemed to work out exactly as planned. He was stunned a moment later by a wet tongue licking a stripe down his chest and he had to laugh as Abby said in awe, "Oh, my god, it _totally_ tastes like Caf-pow."

\------------

the end.


End file.
